


Riled

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien anatomy, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Hermaphrodite!Alfor, M/M, Pre-War, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Emperor of Daibazaal knows how to please his lover quite well





	Riled

**Author's Note:**

> Okies letting ya know I’m moving these fics to A03 from my tumblr account sinfultrails, if you have any questions IM me there please. 
> 
> This was requested by myobsessionsandloves on tumblr as well.
> 
> God I love this pairing...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Aaaaaaaah! Hmmm…! Z-Zarkon…..”

  
“Rrrrrrr…..”

Alfor gasped and arched almost completely off the throne as he felt one of those long fingers–strong, nimble, the perfect size–lightly and teasingly trace over the rim of his soaked opening.

  
“A-aaah…! Mmmm, please…!” The young King’s words were breathy and soft, as he pushed his hips down trying to get him to put something inside of his aching wet slit!

  
Though honestly, he was not too surprised that his Galra lover had come on to him like this.

  
Three months it’s been! Three quiznaking months!!! Of waiting in tension and needing relief as well as wanting to be close to each other, to know the other is ok after such a long rough mission…

  
He grunted when Zarkon’s free hand grips his aching cock, lightly rubbing at the tip and then gripping his balls, holding them aside to get better access.

  
“I can’t believe how wet you’ve already gotten…” Zarkon hissed, “Your sweet little hole must of missed me almost as much as I’ve missed you my needy little Altean….” 

He moaned, tilting his head back, as a finger slipped inside him, rubbing at the slick walls and feeling for that sweet spot that would have the other arching and struggling not to scream.

  
After all the throne room is no place for such..activities. Though Zarkon was sure the nobles and advisors would know by now not to interrupt the Emperor and King’s own ‘private’ meetings like this,

  
Zarkon gave a deep growling purr as he released Alfor’s shaft and wrapped an arm around him, “You certainly don’t seem to have any shame do you? Naughty thing, letting me finger you open and getting your slutty little hole wet,..and all in your throne room?” He smirked as he slid in a second finger watching Alfor’s eyes roll back with a gasp “Even I am not as depraved as that…I bet you’d love nothing more than for one of your guards or advisors to walk in here and see what a greedy, needy whore you are…” he nuzzled his throat “"I’ve barely even started too.”

  
Also covered his mouth with a muffled cry as he felt his spot being brushed. He whimpered and bucked gasping and shaking.  
“M-mmmmm….!”

  
“Hmmmm, i can’t wait to bury myself inside you…your needy little hole just snug around me, clenching helplessly as I fuck you into your throne….would you like that?”

  
Alfor panted and looked at him, cheeks flushed a dark red as he can only nod, “P-please Zarry….! I need it…I need you….! It’s been so long please….!!”

  
Zarkon smirked as he leaned down towards him, pulling him into a hungry kiss before he started to just move his fingers faster and harder into him. He flicked over the sweet spot, swallowing the loud cries and moans of pleasure as he fucks his lover on his fingers.

  
“A-aaaah….Z-Zar….p-pull them out…” Alfor moaned, “"I-I’m c-close….!”  
“Shhhhhh sh sh…don’t worry,” he gave a particularly hard flick of his fingers inside him watching his eyes widen on the verge of orgasm..

  
“We have plenty of time for round two.”


End file.
